


Love's Enmity

by portmuffin



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, More angst, childhood!ishtar/julius, fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portmuffin/pseuds/portmuffin
Summary: Side by side, the two young mages showed off their powers, and that day was the beginning of the love between a rose and a thorn.





	Love's Enmity

**Author's Note:**

> after months of writer's block (again) i return with more angst (again)
> 
> twitter: @starIitrose

Love can be the sweetest and the most delicate flower to have ever existed, with its pleasant aroma and alluring scent. The happiness produced by love is incomparable to that of others. However, love can also be the deadliest poison that can completely destroy a person.

            A woman would fight for her true beloved, even if it means going beyond her conscience. That is true for the case of Ishtar, who continues to fight among the front lines against Seliph’s army. Her power is indeed conspicuously excellent; truly befitting for her known epithet as the Goddess of Thunder. Alongside her was her lover, Julius, who led the attack against Tyrfing’s inheritor.

            The bittersweet nature of their relationship stood out amongst others. What a woman can do for love is something so complex. Ishtar has done everything that was so unfathomable, all for the sake of love. Even with the drastic change in Julius’ nature, she continued to accept and love him, for she knew, deep in her heart, that the kind-hearted Julius she knew still remains.

            The battle between the two opposing armies has begun. Each army had their own strengths, and with the superb leadership of their leaders, their courage, determination, and perseverance never faltered.

            Both Julius and Seliph executed powerful attacks. This battle was to determine the fate of the nation. Julius held an overwhelming amount of hatred and wrath for the Scion of Light, which strengthened his flame in battle. In this battle between the half-brothers, victory was vital and the only thing that must be attained by only one person.

            “Julius… I am going to stop you from your wicked plans. This is all for my father, for Julia, for everyone else, and the future of Jugdral.”

            “No one ever dares to stand in my way. I will eliminate you, Seliph!”

            For every minute that has passed, the flame of determination to achieve victory grows stronger. Julius and Seliph were so focused on their battle, to the point where they disregarded everything that was happening in their surroundings.

            “Ack!”

            Seliph’s Tyrfing flew far away from him, as controlled by Julius’ powerful Loptous. Julius now had the higher chance of winning against him. Both armies had their eyes focused on the moment that would decide their fates. A scornful smile formed on Julius’ face as he looked down on his half-brother, now desperate to fulfill his promise.

            “I won’t give up, Julius. Not as long as I have everyone beside me, and not long as I breathe!”

            “The weak will die. I would gladly cease your breathing for you, so that everyone else would have to give up. It was your mistake fighting against me, the Scion of Darkness, with Loptous in hand. Your hope is gone!”

            The mage let out a laugh. Reciting the most powerful spell in his tome, he was prepared to end Seliph’s life. He was determined to kill him, his half-brother. Seliph, although on the brink of death, didn’t lose hope. He watched his allies moving forth, defeating all of the enemies who stood in their way in order to save him. They all called for the Scion of Light’s name.

            Then suddenly, the desperate scream of Julius’ beloved lingered into the air, allowing him to stop from his coup de grâce.

            “Lord Julius!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_It was the most beautiful day she has ever experienced in her entire life. The sun shone so brightly, and the flowers were dazzling in radiant sunlight. The river was clear and most importantly, peace reigned all over the continent._

_She was always imprisoned in the castle, performing her duties as a part of the royal family of Friege. Plus, she carried the heaviest responsibility of all, for she was the inheritor to Mjolnir. Being outdoors made her appreciate the beauty of her homeland, and although she wasn’t always allowed to go outside, she has prepared a good reason to and that is, to enhance her magic power._

_It was a typical day of training, but Reinhardt wasn’t with her to look after her. She was alone, practicing one of the most complicated spells in her tome. Ishtar improved day by day, and her magic power was way more powerful than any mage who had the same age as her. She was a child, but her power was equal to that of a sage._

_Ishtar sat on the grass to rest. She admired the scenery; the inexpressible beauty allowed her to appreciate her homeland. Her hand rested on the spell book, which was on the viridian grass._

_While she was lost in her thoughts, her lavender orbs caught sight of a young mage, who was also practicing with his magic. His splendid coordination and the beautiful and well-planned order of his spells amazed her. She smiled, seeing how determined he was to become a better mage. She also guessed they shared the same age._

_The lass continued to watch the young male mage, who was utterly focused with his training. Her eyes followed every movement of his hands, as spells of dark magic came flowing out._

_The lad noticed the female’s presence, allowing their eyes to meet. On that fateful second, something else aside from magic spells ignited._

_However, it didn’t come from the recitation of spells nor their hand movements, but in their hearts._

_The young mage smiled at the purple-haired female, and did a small wave. Ishtar replied back with a smile and a wave as well. She stood up, with her tome in hand, to continue with her training. In a way, she also wanted to show off her magical powers to him._

_Releasing a tremendous amount of magical thunder spells, Ishtar managed to leave the same impression the male mage had left her. He was also amazed with her power, and how well she recited the spells on the spell book. He wasn’t very familiar with the spells, although he had an idea it was thunder magic because of the impact. He, on the other hand, was a wielder of dark magic._

_Side by side, the two young mages showed off their powers, and that day was the beginning of the love between a rose and a thorn._

_\--_

_Ishtar returned to the same place where her new partner practiced their magic spells. She was quite early, and it was painted all over her face the excitement and enthusiasm to spend time with a very special person._

_Her lavender eyes sighted the red-haired mage. She waved at him and wore a big smile on her face. The male was, obviously, very excited and happy to be with the girl whom he considered very special._

_“Did you forget to bring your spell book today, Julius? We were supposed to continue our training.”_

_“I intentionally didn’t bring it today.” He let out a soft laugh, still wearing his cheerful smile. “I just want to spend time with you today, Ishtar.”_

_Ishtar blushed, her face revealing a light shade of pink. She smiled and nodded, agreeing with the male’s suggestion for the day. They have been spending every day together practicing their magic, but it was also fun to change the pace once in a while. Together, hand in hand, they enjoyed each other’s company under the dazzling, radiant light._

_Hours had passed since they started their day together, yet they felt like it wasn’t enough. Being together has brought the both of them happiness. The two lovers sat down on the grassy meadow, admiring the scenery lit by twinkling stars and a dark blanket covering them up from the sky._

_“You have such a kind heart, Julius… I promise to continue to love you, no matter what happens. Although, there is only one thing I wish to ask of you. Continue being the kind-hearted boy I know.”_

_Her sweet words lingered into the air, and they left such a great impact on Julius’ kind heart. He vowed never to forget, for he loved her deeply, and their love shall never falter._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

            His flaming red orbs averted from the view that was in front of him, and his aversion painted the most infuriating look on his face. The dark spells stopped, for his recitation also came into a halt.

            Ishtar was on the ground, almost lifeless. She had injuries all over her body, and she was unable to move. Their enemies were able to take advantage over her, the Goddess of Thunder, which left the both of them speechless.

            Julius let out an enraging scream. He couldn’t bear to see the female on the ground. Seliph’s allies continued to move forward and regained their pace. The blue-haired male got up with the divine Tyrfing in his hand.

            “Surrender now, Julius! Ishtar has been defeated, and we will defeat y—“

            “I will not allow that!”

            The dark mage’s wrath has reached its zenith. He ran and went to Ishtar’s aid, carefully accompanying her to make sure she was free from further harm. Immediately, he ordered all of his troops to retreat, which they all did in a heartbeat.

            “Damn you, Seliph… I will not allow this to happen again!”

            Quickly, he fled from the scene, but before doing so he let out wisps of dark spells to distract Seliph’s army. Julius successfully managed to escape, with his beloved in his arms.

            Ishtar slowly opened her eyes, and above her was the sight of her lover. She smiled, for she was convinced that the kind-hearted Julius she first met never disappeared, despite the drastic change in his personality. Julius let out a small smile as well, which Ishtar noticed. She was the only person he cared for, and the only living part in his soul was his love for Ishtar.


End file.
